Even if the World is against You
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Life has been better for Hiro Hamada since reuniting with Baymax, two years ago. Good news, the gang are now graduates of SFIT. They're all pursuing their careers as super heroes. A girl appears, Hiro's life has a little turn. A new villain arrives, stirring up the neighborhood. Challenges are bound to get in their way...they don't know the first thing about this villain. (HiroXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, nice to meet you all. MoonfireHikari here.**

**As I had stated, this story is an AU, though it happens following the event of the movie, duh...  
>I added up about Aunt Cass knew about their career and almost the whole city does. They are paid monthly, like a paycheck for what they did. Well, they only claimed it when they need the money. I will explain more as the story progress. Do give it a read, please.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Hiro, he's getting away!" a familiar voice, one of the superheroines, warned her leader.

"Got it, Gogo!" Hiro replied, rushing onto Baymax 2.0, who had his back ready for him.

They rushed in with Baymax's thrusters. Stopping in front of their target, the burglar didn't know what to do. He turned back only to find the other members of the all-time superheroes had caught up to him. He held out a knife towards Hiro and Baymax, breathing frantically.

"That's the end of the line!" the one in green, who goes by the nickname Wasabi, said.

"Yeah, turn yourself in…or we can do that for you," Hiro said with a sly smile.

He got off Baymax's back. The latter informed that he had already called the police. The knife was dropped and so was the one holding it. The burglar fell to his knees when he heard that. He gave small chuckles as he stood in the middle of the gang. The police soon arrived, taking the man into custody. An old woman, who had fallen victim to the burglar, thanked them, and so did the police.

"Good work, guys. Now let's go back to Aunt Cass. She must be worried sick," Hiro said, sighing in the process.

"By the way, where's Honey?" Wasabi asked, turning to Gogo.

Chewing on her chewing gum like always, she replied, "She's been out scouting a helper for Aunt Cass."

Hiro, surprised to hear his aunt's name, asked, "Aunt Cass needs a helping hand? Why?"

"Why don't you ask her…?" Gogo replied.

They reached Hiro's garage and changed their attire. Gogo fixed her hair, chewing on another chewing gum. Hiro's garage had a little change after he was reunited with Baymax and the Big Hero 6 was back in the city. They added a round coffee table and four chairs at the right corner of the place, near his red sofa. It was where they had their meetings and discussions, apart from their lab at SFIT, which stayed as theirs, in honor of them as heroes. Hiro sat on his sofa while the others took their seats. Baymax stood beside him. They waited for Honey to come.

Hearing the tapping of platform heels, they expected a, "Hi, guys!"

They turned to the owner of the voice. Honey grinned as she stepped into the garage.

"Did you find one?" Fred asked.

"Kind of…she's undergoing a simulation of sort right now, but Aunt Cass seems to like her," Honey replied, knowing what his question meant.

"I'm starving and I think I would have a donut or two," Hiro announced, getting up.

"Hiro, you forgot about me," Baymax suddenly interested.

Stopping at the entrance, he turned around, laughed it off and said, "I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax. Thanks for helping out today."

Baymax shrunk back into his luggage. Wasabi took it with him. The group decided to have a cup of coffee before going home. They entered the café through the front door. It was a bit remote that day with only a couple of customers, who were minding their own business, presented. A brown haired girl, at about Hiro's age, welcomed them. Of course, she hardly knew them, which was why she welcomed them as customers. The older members turned to Hiro. The boy was oblivious of what they were trying to make him understand.

Sighing, Gogo said, "Aunt Cass, we're back…from saving the world…"

Hearing that, the frizzy brown haired woman who was busy by the counter, turned to them. "Oh, welcome back! Alicia, don't mind them. They're my regulars…and Hiro's best friends."

Alicia nodded to Aunt Cass. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she muttered and rushed back to the counter.

The five made their way to their regular spot, in the middle the café, the center of attention. Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey told Aunt Cass that they wanted the usual – a cup of coffee and a plate of their favorite donut, each. They turned to look at Hiro to ask him what he wanted but he was busy eyeing something.

"Hiro, what do you want to order?" Honey asked, startling the boy.

He snapped his head to her and stuttered, "Huh? What? ...O-Oh, r-right! I'd like the usual, too."

The four nodded to him with Honey giggling, Gogo chuckling, Wasabi smirking and Fred grinning. Hiro was confused at their expressions.

"What's up, guys?" he asked.

"No, nothing at all, big boss," Wasabi replied.

"Stop calling me that…" Hiro huffed, "By the way, are you guys going to collect your pay any soon?"

Fred laid back in his chair and said, "I don't think I need it. My allowance is more than my pay. I feel like I'm doing this for charity."

"I don't feel like collecting it yet…" Gogo replied short.

"Yeah, me too. I can manage with what I have now, so…not yet, I guess," Wasabi was next to reply.

Honey pondered for a while before answering, "I think I would, but only half of it. I mean, they're paying because we save the world. I'd feel guilty if I'm not doing it."

"S-Sorry to keep you w-waiting," Alicia interrupted them.

All five pairs of eyes were on her. She was flustered as it was her first time talking to them, the Big Hero 6. She placed the tray on the side of the table. Her hands were shaking as she served what was on the tray. Aunt Cass had the orders delivered on a tray so that it would take less time to finish the orders. Hiro stared at her gold eyes. They seemed very distant and mysterious.

"Uhh…" he started, getting up, "L-Let me help you with that."

"N-No, it's okay…I'm fine…" she drawled as she placed the last cup on the table.

"Thank you," Honey said to her.

She gave a small smile and rushed back to the counter. Hiro's usual was a cup of milk tea and his Oreo donut. His order was the last to come. When, Alicia served them, Hiro kept on staring at her.

"Umm…t-that's all, right?" she asked the group.

"Hmm…let's see. I have my milk coffee and my classic donut… Yeah, that's perfectly everything," Gogo nodded and replied.

Alicia nodded once and muttered that she should be going. Honey stopped her. She invited her to join them, or at least let her introduce the rest of the members.

"I practically know all of you, since you are very popular…as superheroes, that is…" the young girl muttered.

"But you've never met us in person like this before…right?" Honey asked, staring into her eyes.

Hugging the tray and looking down on the floor, she slowly nodded. Honey smiled.

"Hi! The name's Fred. The one who wears the cool Kaiju suit," Fred said, jumping excited in his chair.

He extended his hand to shake with hers. She shook hands with him.

"I'm Wasabi…that's what they call me," Wasabi said, short.

"I'm Gogo…that's my nickname," Gogo said, shaking hands with her.

There was a brief silence after her turn. Hiro was still staring at Alicia. She widened her eyes a bit, knowing that she was being observed. The other four looked at him. Gogo popped her chewing gum before elbowing Hiro. The boy turned to her and eyed all of his team members. He looked at Alicia and then, back at them. Wasabi made an eye gesture to signal Hiro that it was his turn for introduction.

"Oh!" Hiro exclaimed, getting what he meant.

"I'm g-guessing I should be going…" Alicia suddenly muttered.

Hiro stood up again and called, "W-Wait…! I haven't introduced myself yet. I-I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada. I'm Aunt Cass' nephew."

"I knew that…" the girl replied.

Slapping his forehead, he chuckled nervously, "Of course…you knew that…heh…"

His breathing was a bit frantic and he looked quite jumpy, holding his pants' pockets once in a while. Alicia gave out a soft chuckle from his reactions.

"Well…my name's Alicia," she said, turning to all of them, "Alicia Koizumi. I'm 16…and I will be working here after school until 7 o'clock and on Sunday…"

"Ohh…" the grouped muttered in unison, excluding Honey and Hiro.

"She's a girl I knew from a friend. She goes to San Fransokyo High. I heard that she was looking for a job and since Aunt Cass wants someone to help her out…I just scouted her," Honey explained.

Alicia excused herself when the group went off topic from talking about her to discussing about work. They told Hiro how he should get an upgrade and combat lessons since he was getting quite tall for riding on Baymax. Hiro protested that he had only grew half an inch since the team was reformed. They laughed at his statement, telling him that he was still the shortest of them all. Honey suddenly remembered something amidst the laughing.

"By the way, when I was picking her up at her house, there were people talking about a murder which happened last night," she said.

"A murder? The police didn't say anything when we caught the burglar just now," Hiro said, confused.

"Well, they thought it was a murder since the person who was dead showed no sign of suicide when they last saw him," the blonde explained.

"Hmmm…it'd be worth investigating if it is true. What did the police say?" Wasabi asked.

"Well…the throat was sliced, exactly all the way to the trachea," Honey said, from what she had heard.

"Hmm…that is just weird. I mean, what is the killer's motive of killing that man?" Gogo was next to speak up.

Hiro simply said, "We don't know if it's true and if it is true, then we'd have to ask this killer his or her reason."

* * *

><p>Alicia put on her coat and got her things from behind the counter. Aunt Cass was cleaning up a table and Hiro was doing the dishes. He tried his best not to look at her. It didn't bother her at all. She turned to Aunt Cass when she reached the doorknob.<p>

"I'll be going now, Miss Hamada," she announced.

"Oh, I told you to call me, Aunt Cass," the woman protested and sighed, "Okay. Thanks for today and see you tomorrow."

Alicia nodded. She exited the place. Aunt Cass gave Hiro the last dishes to be washed for the day. She laughed when she saw he was eyeing the window of the café.

"What's up with you?" she asked, scooting her way beside him to wipe the plates and cups.

"Oh..n-nothing…I was j-just…thinking…ab-about something…" he drawled, continuing his work.

Smiling, the aunt said, "It doesn't seem like something to me. So…what do you think of her?"

"Huh? What? Who?" he stammered, looking at his aunt.

"Alicia…who else?" Aunt Cass stated.

Widening his eyes, he shook his head and shrugged. "She's good. I mean, she's hardworking and very nice with the customers and… She's good," he pattered.

He backed away after the last plate was washed, almost tripped over Mochi the cat and chuckled nervously. He announced that he was going to bed and rushed upstairs before Aunt Cass could throw another question on him about Alicia. The aunt giggled by herself at his attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alicia entered her house right on time for dinner. Her mother was busy serving the food with her older brother's help. Her younger sister and her younger brother were in the living room which was located on her right. The red haired ten-year-old girl was reading a book and the red haired three-year-old boy was playing with his action figures. She smiled when she saw her older brother looking at her and rushed upstairs to put her things away. Then, she came downstairs, dressed in her casual t-shirt and skirt. She rushed to help her brother.

"Where were you?" the red haired adolescent asked.

"I was working…you're the one who told me that I should get a job," she whispered a reply.

"Yeah…but, I warned you about going off working up to 7 o'clock," he replied.

"I know, I know…I'll work it out," she replied, sighing.

"Oh, Alicia…I didn't know you were back," her mother asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, mother…" she replied.

"Asch, go call your father. It's almost 8.30…and everyone is here now," Mrs Koizumi said to her son.

Asch nodded. He went upstairs to his father's study room. Alicia's sister walked up to the dining table with their youngest brother in her hold. She smiled to Alicia and put her brother on his seat. Then, she took hers.

"Kate, are you done with your homework?" her mother asked.

"Yes…all finished, mother," the ten-year-old replied, fixing her locks.

The mother smiled and nodded. Asch came downstairs with his father. They took their seats without a word. Mrs Koizumi sat at her chair. They said some prayers and started to eat their roasted beefs and rice.

Swallowing his food, Mr. Koizumi asked, "What have you been up to after Honey Lemon picked you up, Alicia?"

She glanced up at her brother who shrugged it off with a small nod. Alicia nervously swallow the food inside her mouth, took a sip of her fresh orange and stared at her father in the eye.

"I was… I met the heroes… I am a big fan of them," she said.

Kate was surpised. "You went there alone?! That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

Coughing, the middle aged man said, "Kate, control your excitement."

He turned to Alicia who looked uneasily at him. Asch was busy with his beef and trying his best to ignore the conversation. Alicia continued eating, or rather was playing with her rice. Mrs. Koizumi was busy managing her youngest son to even join in the conversation. Kate wanted to do something to get off the awkwardness.

"Well, how did you meet them?" Kate asked.

"Honey kind of introduced them to me…" Alicia muttered.

Sighing, their father said, "I hope you're not lying to me about this…"

Forcing a smile and a giggle, she asked, "Why would I, father? I would never lie to you. You taught me that…"

Asch blurted out, "She's working at Lucky Cat Café. I told her to do so because you taught us that if we wanted to buy something that is not study-related, we have to buy ourselves. She's working to buy something like that. Is that wrong?"

Turning to Asch with a stern look, the man replied, "No, Asch. It's not wrong. Is the school okay about this?"

"Yes," Asch said before the girl could answer. "She's not doing anything that can violate the rules. I'll watch over her so that she didn't do anything stupid."

"I'll take you up on that. She can keep the job, but she still has to help with house chores and taking care of Joey," Mr. Koizumi said.

"She's doing her part just fine, father," Asch replied, backing his sister up.

Mr. Koizumi nodded to him and turned to his daughter. "What is it that you wanted to buy?" he asked.

"Uhh…it's a doll. A Baymax plush. It's Joey's size, very huggable and…" her words were interrupted.

"That's okay. You don't have to continue…" her father muttered, continuing to eat.

After dinner, Asch and Alicia did the dishes together. Their father was in his study room and their mother was giving Joey a bath. Kate was still at the dining table, waiting for her sister. Alicia glanced up at Asch as she passed him the washed plates and glasses and bowls. Asch didn't say anything.

She spoke up, "Thanks for telling him for me."

Asch replied, "I did it to cut off the awkwardness in the air…"

Alicia chuckled nervously. "I know… I'm not really good with him…"

"Hey, guys…" Kate interrupted them.

"What is it, Kate?" the brother asked.

The girl stared at her sister. "Is it fun working there?"

Alicia continued her work and replied, "Uhhh…yeah. I mean I like the colors of the donuts I served and all. You know how I am not good at talking to people… So, now I'm learning to be more sociable…"

"Will you get an autograph from Hiro for me?" Kate asked.

"S-Sure…I g-guess I could do that for you…" Alicia muttered, giving out a small smile.

Kate changed the topic and mentioned about the death of their neighbor. Alicia turned to Asch and he thought for a while before saying that he didn't know anything in particular. Kate told them that the people thought he was killed by someone. Alicia passed the last bowl to Asch and he wiped it. Then, they sat down opposite of Kate and stared her in the eyes. Kate felt shivers down her spine.

"You don't have to know," Asch said monotonously.

"Yeah, even I don't know about it. Well, I don't want to know about it. Don't go prying about things you don't have to know," Alicia said sternly.

"So, what? I have to pretend to be a normal ten-year-old?" Kate asked rather snobbishly.

Asch and Alicia turned to look at each other. They were discussing with their eyes, Alicia telling him to talk to Kate and him telling Alicia to do that. Kate is a bright girl with big brains, but not to the extent of being a prodigy. She just adores Math and Science, and she loves robots. However, her parents made her hide that fact for the time being for some reasons none of the children knew.

Asch snapped back at Kate and said, "Yes. For now, just do that. Once I graduated, you can try and get yourself in SFIT…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, little man!" Wasabi greeted him as he stepped into the café.<p>

"Hey, Wasabi," Hiro replied, serving a plated of donuts to Fred.

Wasabi sat beside the comic maniac. Honey and Gogo weren't coming in that day as they thought about asking the police regarding the dead man. It was Friday and it was a hectic day. Since it was only 12 noon, Alicia was still in school, so Hiro had to help out where he can. Fred and Wasabi watched as he served drinks and minded the cash register with a nervous smile on his face. He is really not good with people he hardly knew. Aunt Cass, on the other hand, was doing great with greeting the customers and laughing at their jokes. Hiro went up to his two friends after he had served a cup of tea to a customer.

"So…I wanted to ask you guys something," Hiro started, grabbing himself a donut.

Wasabi, munching on a donut, asked, "What is it?"

"You have a problem or something?" Fred asked too.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, drawling an, "Errrrrr…"

"Don't keep us hanging, Hiro," Wasabi said, giving him an assured smile.

The young boy rested his arms on the table. "Ummm…what do you guys think of Alicia? I mean, is she- is she a good waitress?" he pattered.

Wasabi and Fred glanced up at each other, a smirk plastered on both of their faces. They stared at Hiro with their teasing smirk.

"Someone's got a thing for Alicia…" Fred said, moving his brows up and down.

Hiro rubbed the back of his neck again and stammered, "N-No, it's not like that… It's just…I don't know. She's as old as me and all…and it's hard to meet someone like her…"

"Like her? Why?" Wasabi asked in a teasing tone.

"Err…I don't know…" Hiro mumbled, looking around to avoid eye contact with his two best friends.

Wasabi and Fred moved their brows up and down, staring at the teen in front of them. Hiro sweat dropped as he searched for excuses to tell his friends. The two waited patiently for what he has to say but the boy kept on chewing on his bottom lip. Soon, Alicia made an appearance and Hiro panicked. His two friends tried hard not to laugh.

"Alicia, good timing!" Aunt Cass called out to the girl.

"Y-Yes, Miss Hamada?" Alicia stammered, surprised as the woman appeared right in front of her.

The woman shook head and said in a rather stern tone, "It's 'Aunt Cass'…"

She pulled the girl with her to the back of the café where her room stood. The girl trotted behind her.

"Hiro, mind the café for a while please!" she called out.

Hiro, a bit startled, replied, "S-Sure thing, Aunt Cass…!"

He sighed. Wasabi and Fred chuckled amusingly at his reaction. Hiro turned to his friends, rather oblivious that they were laughing at him. He stood up when he saw a customer heading to the counter. He told his friends to wait for him to finish his job first. Fred and Wasabi started talking about him once they were sure that he was far away from them, minding the cash register.

Wasabi whispered, "I can't believe Hiro's actually falling for a girl…"

"Yeah, me too. It's like a story in comic book where a hero meets his destined partner and then, the partner is captured, forcing the hero to give something in order to save her…" Fred's words were interrupted.

"Fred, don't start with your fantasies," Wasabi warned, "I mean, he may be a hero and a boy genius, but he is human…so, of course he'd fall in love someday."

They suddenly heard a shout, "It's a perfect fit!"

All eyes turned towards the owner of the voice – Aunt Cass. She was beaming excitedly towards something, or someone. Alicia slowly stepped out of the room and into the café. Hiro gaped at what she was wearing. It was a black maid uniform, matched with a white apron which has a decoration of Baymax's face right at the chest part. The uniform has long sleeves, ending with a cuff at each wrist. It went a few centimeters over her knees and she was wearing white socks to cover the rest of her legs, with matching pair of black flats. Wasabi and Fred stared at her too. She looked like a little doll to them. She was blushing because of all the attention she was getting. Hiro was still gaping when Aunt Cass went up to him.

"So, what do you think of my masterpiece?" she asked, grinning happily.

"H-Huh?" he turned to her, glancing up at Alicia who was still blushing.

His aunt raised her brows and shoulders, pointing at Alicia. Hiro snapped out of his thoughts and muttered, "Uhhh…y-yeah. She's- she's fine… It looks n-nice on her. C-Can I go sit now?"

His aunt nodded. Hiro rushed to his friends. He heaved a sigh of relief once he was back on his seat. Alicia was listening to Aunt Cass's explanation of why she had to wear that. It appeared that the woman had made that especially for her because she has been very helpful for the past three weeks. Alicia blushed again when Aunt Cass mentioned how cute she was, with her short hair and wide eyes, not to mention her short stature. She started her work after that. Meanwhile, Hiro was trying hard not to stare.

Wasabi looked at Hiro and said, "You should really ask her on a date…"

"Wha? How did it come to this?" Hiro stuttered.

Smirking and staring Hiro in the eyes, Fred said, "It's written all over your face. We know you like her."

Hiro was speechless. "I never… That's not… She's not… We're not…" he jabbered.

The two stared with a smirk plastered on their faces. Wasabi had a bit of a concerned expression and Fred was moving his brows up and down. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up at Alicia who was chattering happily with an old woman. The elderly was patting her back and laughing while she was smiling nervously and nodding. Hiro took a few minutes to stare at her face. His lips curved into a smile.

"Little man, you should get her before someone else does…" Wasabi advised him.

"Huh? Who would?" he asked, turning to him.

Shrugging, the young man said, "I don't know. Anyone would with her sweet smile, small stature and delicateness. Someone could fall head over heels in love with her in a flash."

"Good luck!" Fred said and patted his back.

The two friends left after paying for their food and drinks. They smiled to Hiro before exiting the café. Hiro was staring into spaces when Alicia came by to clean the table.

"Ummm…" she started, snapping him from his thoughts. "A-Are you cleaning up this table? Or do you want me to…"

"Oh, r-right! I-I'll clean it up!" he interrupted her question.

Nodding, Alicia waited for him to finish picking up the dirty cups and plates. Then, she wiped the table. Hiro watched as she did.

"So…" he started, turning her attention to him, "A-Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why so suddenly…?" she asked, staring at him.

"W-Would you like to go out with me? I mean, a movie or just a walk at the park?" he stammered.

Alicia pondered for a while and then, replied, "Uhhh…I got to get to work. Can we talk about this later?"

"S-Sure…I guess…" Hiro muttered a reply.

Alicia bowed to him and rushed up to mind the cash register. Hiro dragged himself to the sink to wash the dishes. Aunt Cass, who saw everything, giggled at her beloved nephew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, how is everybody? I'm doing fine here, because it is semester break! In other words, faster updates...maybe...hehehe...**

**I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this story, or so I thought. Let me keep that thought...I don't wanna know if anyone hates this story of mine. I got the idea for the cover for this story during my Hospital Management exam. Weird name for a subject, right?**

**Okay...enough babbling for once. Thank you for reading, following, favoriting(?) and reviewing my story! ENJOY! ^^/**

Chapter 3

"So…he asked you on a date?" Gogo reconfirmed.

"I guess…if that's what you two think it is…" Alicia replied, sighing.

It was Saturday. Gogo and Honey were helping out Alicia with her homework. They were at the Public Library with Kate, but the younger girl was hanging out with her friends there. When Kate was heading to another section in the library, Alicia suddenly opened up a topic about Hiro asking her out last week.

"But, I think he has been liking for quite some time," Honey remarked, with a persuasive nod.

Gogo agreed. "He was staring at you right after you greeted us at the entrance of the café," she said.

Honey gazed the girl deep at her eyes. "What's holding you?" she asked, concerned.

"The thing is…I can't really go out with anyone," Alicia confessed.

Gogo and Honey looked at each other before turning back to Alicia. They waited for her explanation. The youngest of the three sighed.

She started her explanation, "My parents is very, very strict. The last time my brother brought his girlfriend home, they turned her down. As in, rejected her and my brother had to break up with her. If I were to date or even just a simple hangout with a guy, I'd have to let them meet him first…"

Gogo jaw dropped, shocked that there were such parents who practically control every activities their children. Honey kind of understood why they did that. Alicia is still young and she exposed too much about couples and dating.

"Okay, let's put that aside," Gogo said, staring hard at Alicia.

Alicia nodded slowly to her. "My parents are like that and I can't change them…" she muttered.

Gogo stopped her before she could say more. "Well, do you like Hiro?" she asked.

Sighing yet again, the brown haired replied, "I've only known him for almost a month and the title he gets is my boss' nephew. Nothing more than that. I don't know if I like him…or not…"

"So, you don't know your feelings towards him?" Honey asked, reconfirming what she had just said.

"I guess. Look, I'm sorry for bringing this up, okay? My homework won't get itself done if we keep on talking about Hiro…" Alicia changed the topic and continued reading the assignments she was assigned.

"Right. Let's finish with the homework and then, discuss about this…" Gogo agreed.

"Just, get your parents to like him…" Honey suggested, before turning to look at the Biology text book.

After dinner that night, Alicia sat in the living room with her parents. She had told them that she has something to discuss with them. Her mother and her father sat opposite of her so that they could look her in the eye as she talks. Asch was busy wiping the cleaned dishes but he glanced up at them once in a while.

"So, is this something important?" her father asked.

"Y-Yes. A guy just asked me out…" Alicia spoke up and then, chewed on her lower lip.

Her mother looked panicked. "Did he ask you to do something bad? Did you agree on this invitation?" she asked.

"Darling, calm down," Mr Koizumi said to his wife.

His wife nodded and obeyed. She kept quiet, giving out a reassuring smile to Alicia. Alicia replied with a small smile. She turned to look at her father. Mr Koizumi leaned closer to her in his seat.

He said, "Can you tell me more about this guy?"

Taking a deep breath, Alicia started to tell them about Hiro. "He's name is Hiro Hamada. He's as old as me, a boy genius…you, I mean, we practically know everything about him. He _is_ a hero, father, mother…"

"_He_ asked you on a date?" Mrs Koizumi exclaimed, shocked.

"It-It's not a date…he just a-asked me out…" she explained, turning to her father, "I never said 'yes'…"

Mr Koizumi nodded. "I know. You would have never said 'yes'…because you know the rules, right?"

Alicia nodded. The husband turned to look at his wife. The wife smiled and nodded to him. He was the only one who understood what she could have meant. He turned back to look at his daughter.

"Then, follow the rules…" he said with a small smile.

"You mean… He… I… We…" Alicia was speechless.

Mr Koizumi nodded and his wife said, "Yes, honey. Ask him to come for dinner. We want to meet him in person."

Beaming, the girl hugged her mother and thanked her father. She rushed upstairs, eager to call Honey and Gogo to tell them the news.

The next day, Alicia came to work a bit late, leaving Hiro to help his aunt like always. When she arrived, she quickly apologized, changed into her uniform and started her work by minding the cash register. She was glad that Aunt Cass wasn't angry at her and that Hiro was around to help that day since it was a very busy day. Alicia and Hiro's eyes met for mere seconds and they smiled at each other before minding their own business again.

"Alicia, why don't you go clean up the table at the corner?" Aunt Cass said to her, pointing at the table.

"R-Right…" the girl replied.

She dragged herself to the table and started picking up the cups, glasses and plates. Hiro was watching her all the time. Her small physique kind of attracts people's attention, or so he thought. She went to do the dishes after that, but before she could, Aunt Cass asked her to serve a cup of coffee to a customer. She said that the customer requested her to do so. The customer was a male, wearing a hoodie to cover his head and face. Alicia cautiously went up to him with his coffee.

"Your coffee, Sir…" she stuttered, serving it on the table.

"Oh, thank you," the customer said.

Recognizing the voice, the girl almost flipped. "Asch! What are you doing here?" she whispered in anger.

"I promised father that I would watch over you. If you want to keep this job, I have to keep my end of the deal too," Asch explained.

"Is that why you're wearing a hoodie? You're scaring me…" she whispered back.

Chuckling, he changed the topic, "Nice outfit."

He eyed her from head to toe. Blushing furiously, she stomped her way to the counter. Asch kept on smiling to himself. He caught sight of Hiro staring at him and raised his right hand to the boy as a kind gesture. The black haired boy quickly walked to the kitchen. He bumped into Alicia on his way. The girl almost dropped the tray she was holding. He caught it for her. He gave out a sheepish smile.

"Where is this going to be taken to?" he asked, rather jumpy.

"Uhhh…the blonde lady sitting alone by the window," she replied.

Hiro nodded. He made his way to the lady to serve what she ordered. Aunt Cass handed Alicia another order. This time it was a customer, sitting next to Hiro and his gang's favorite spot. She took a deep breath and started walking. She was walking fine when suddenly, she tripped and feel forward, accidently tossing her tray. The tray smashed into Hiro's face, who was coming her way. The coffee spilled onto his messy hair with the cup on his head, the donut hung up his nose and the plate fell and broke into pieces. Alicia's face turned red out of embarrassment. Hiro calmly took the cup on his head as well as the donut on his nose. He giggled to himself before turning to look at Alicia's flustered face. She took out her handkerchief to wipe the coffee dripping down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I-It was…" her words were interrupted.

"It's okay...heh," he chuckled, "I'll just go change my clothes in my room. Can you clean up the mess?"

Alicia abruptly gazed into his eyes, a bit dazed. Hiro smiled to her. He patted her head and went on his way to his room. Alicia started cleaning up the mess she made. She could feel some cold stares from a few customers. They must have been angry at her for throwing a mess onto their idol or something, she thought. Asch glanced up at his sister once in a while. Once she was done, she headed for the kitchen.

"Alicia, honey, why don't you go see if Hiro needs any help with anything. I'll finish up here," Aunt Cass stopped her.

"Aunt Cass, I don't think I should… I mean, a guy and a girl, in a bedroom…" Alicia replied, worried.

"It's okay. Hiro will never make a move on you. I trust you wouldn't too…" the woman looked the girl in the eye.

Alicia smiled weakly and nodded slowly. She cautiously took the stairs to Hiro's room. When she took the last stair, she didn't know whether she should go in there or not. She pondered fore a few seconds. Then, she took a deep breath and stepped onto the floor of his bedroom.

She spoke up, "Umm…do you need any help?"

Hiro's head was covered with a towel and his back was facing the girl. Alicia stared at his bare back and slim arms. She faintly blushed before turning away. Hiro turned to look at who was speaking him. He was surprised to see her.

"Oh…I-I t-thought it was A-Aunt Cass…" he said, faintly blushing.

"Umm…s-she asked me to c-c-check up on you…" Alicia stuttered nervously.

"It's only been 5 minutes. Man…she worries a lot…" the boy said, putting on a blue t-shirt.

Alicia turned to face him. "Well…she kind of helps me out by making me come up here. A lot of people were staring at me…" she muttered, walking around the room.

Hiro sighed, sitting on his bed. "Those people are always like that," the boy replied, staring at her, "S-Sorry…my room's kind of messy," he changed the topic.

"Oh, it's okay. My older brother's room is more or less like this too," she replied with a smile.

Hiro nodded to what she said. She observed his computer and looked the posters on his wall. Some of them were about the Big Hero 6. Alicia spotted one poster about the grand opening of Tadashi Hamada Hall. There were some crumpled papers on his desk, probably new sketches of some sort. Hiro watched as she looked around his room. Then, she spotted his Megabot, may be the one he used to use for bot-fighting.

"Is this your Megabot?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, that's mine, though I hardly play with it anymore…" Hiro replied.

Alicia nodded. She suddenly remembered about her conversation with her parents last night. She walked up to Hiro, clasping her hands together. Hiro suddenly felt nervous when she was right in front of him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Ummm…my-my parents ask-asked if you c-could join us for d-d-d-d-dinner tomorrow night. W-Would you like to?" she asked, smiling awkwardly.

Hiro gapped at her invitation. Alicia smiled nervously, awkward of what she has said. She waited for his answer. It took him a few minutes to snap back into senses.

He stood up, rubbing his hands on his pants and said, "S-Sure. I'd love to, i-if they re-really want me to…"

She lighten up after that. "Ohhh…thank you, thank you…thank you! My family's looking forward to get to know you better," she said cheerily.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling, "So…will you tell me more about your family before I meet them?"

"Sure, I'd love to…ummm…" she was about to start her story when they heard a call from the living room.

"Hiro! Alicia! What are you two doing so long up there? Don't tell me you've fallen asleep!" Aunt Cass called out.

"We're coming, Aunt Cass!" Hiro called back.

"Guess my story has to wait…" Alicia muttered.

Hiro nodded. He took the stairs to head to the café with Alicia following behind him. When they got there, Aunt Cass was beaming happily like always but some customers were giving Alicia cold stares. She glanced up at Hiro. The boy smiled reassuringly to her, as if trying to tell her that she shouldn't mind them. She nodded and started her work again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiro sank into his red sofa while his four best friends waited for what he has to say. He told them about Alicia asking him to come for dinner that day…and he didn't know what to wear. The four laughed at the young teen. Hiro was confused.

"W-Why are you guys laughing?" he asked.

Honey was the one who answered, "Oh, Hiro…you are sooooooo adorable!"

Gogo butted in, "What Honey is trying to say is that you're really sweet to be thinking about impressing her parents."

Wasabi nodded and said, "I kind of understand why he's being careful. We shouldn't be messing around with Alicia's parents. They seem strict to me. I mean, one wrong move and its byebye Alicia."

"Wasabi, don't scare him," Honey said.

"Well, I once read a comic about things like this. I think you should wear a suit," Fred spoke up.

"A suit? You mean with a tie, it had to be tucked in and wear a coat outside…that suit?" Hiro asked.

Smirking, Fred nodded. The last time they saw Hiro wore that was at the Pre-graduation Prom which was held a few days before their Graduation Ceremony. To top that, Hiro still went without a date even with all the single girls, excluding Honey Lemon and Gogo, were head over heels in love with him. Honey and Gogo wouldn't think of him wearing that again. The suit was not so 'Hiro' to them.

"Uhhhh…I think I'll ask her what I should wear…" Hiro said.

"Her? Alicia? I don't think you should do that, little man," Wasabi shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, a girl would expect you to know what to wear… Hiro, you're just going for a dinner," Gogo stated as a matter-of-fact.

Hiro sighed. They were about to discuss more when Hiro's phone suddenly rang, signing that it was time for him to go help with the café. The gang decided to stay for a donut. They went to the café together. Once they got there, Hiro hang his hoodie, took his friends' orders and served them. Alicia made an appearance when he was busy serving Honey her coffee. She entered the café and headed straight to the room she always uses to change into her uniform.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Hiro said, staring at the room which the brown haired girl had just entered.

"Okay, lover boy. Go on ahead," Honey said while the others smirked teasingly.

Hiro gave Honey a don't-call-me-that stare before making his way to the cash register to wait for Alicia. The waited girl came out while fixing her hairpin which, Hiro noticed, she would always wear. She saw him staring at her and nodded to him as a greeting. He nodded back and then, walked up to her.

"Uhhh…" he started, rubbing the back of his head, "Is there anything specific I should be wearing to dinner tonight?"

Blinking a few times, the girl chuckled. "No, not really. Just wear what you want, but please, not your pajama…" she replied.

Hiro laughed nervously, "Heh…I'll just wear the clothes I'm wearing now then…"

Nodding, the girl said, "Yeah, that's good. Have you told Aunt Cass?"

"Yeah, she's going to dinner with some of her friends so I don't have to worry about her being lonely tonight," the boy replied.

"I'm glad. I thought she'd come along, not that i-it's wrong or anything…I'm fine with that…but, my parents…" her words were interrupted.

"Hey, I get it. You don't have to explain everything," Hiro said with a smile.

Alicia nodded. Aunt Cass called for her to mind the cash register, interrupting their chat. The girl obliged. She smiled at the customers who were lining up at the counter and started to work. Hiro sighed. He dragged himself to clean up a table. His friends were watching him.

"Hiro, I'm going ahead first. Can I trust you to close the café today? You can close up a little bit early if you want…" Aunt Cass asked.

Checking the time on his phone, he turned to his aunt and nodded. "Sure thing. My friends can help me out with that. We've got nothing better to do."

"Thanks, honey. Have fun tonight," the aunt said before leaving through the house's door.

"Okay…" he drawled.

Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred stood up to help Hiro where they could. They entertained the customers, clean up tables and washed the dishes for him. It was almost 7 o'clock when they had finished. Hiro rushed to lock the entrance to the café and change the sign to 'CLOSE'. He thanked his friends and escorted them out of the house once they were ready to leave. Alicia changed back into her school uniform. Hiro waited for her outside the house. Once she exited the door, he locked it.

"Shall we get going or do you want to make stop somewhere?" Alicia asked him.

"N-No…let's get going. I'm too nervous to do anything else," the boy replied, taking a deep breath.

"Okay…" the girl nodded.

They started to walk. They took a turn to the right after the traffic light. Alicia told Hiro that her house faced the Peaceful Park where a lot of people would hangout to spend some quality time with their families. Hiro nodded as he kind of knew the park. They kept on walking until they came to a roundabout. They took another right turn and headed into the street where a lot of bungalows stood. Soon they saw the park on their right.

"My house is the third one from here," she explained.

"Oh, okay… I didn't know your family is rich," Hiro said.

"Well, my father kind of owns the neighborhood…" Alicia drawled, sensing a bit anxiety in his breathing.

"Oh…that makes me more nervous to meet him…" the boy stuttered.

Alicia's mobile phone suddenly rang. Hiro smiled to tell her that it was fine for her to answer the phone. It was one of her classmates. They started walking to her house as she talked on the phone. Alicia hung up when they were facing the front gate of her house.

She turned to Hiro who smiled nervously. "Well…here we are. Act natural, okay? My parents are human beings…they're not going to eat you…" Alicia reminded him.

"O-Okay…" the black haired boy replied.

They entered the lawn. Asch opened the door before Alicia could reach the doorknob. The oldest brother stared at his sister before staring at Hiro. Hiro gaped because he recognized Asch. Asch smiled and let them in.

"Ah, Hiro! You're here!" Kate screamed excitedly.

"Kate…" Asch said sternly.

"I don't want him to be nervous. Father's upstairs and mother's busy with dinner. Can I chat with him while waiting for dinner?" the ten-year-old asked.

"S-Sure thing… I'll take you up on that," Hiro replied, taking of his hoodie.

Alicia took it and hang it at the coat stand. She went upstairs to change her clothes. Asch told Hiro to make himself at home as dinner was still in the making. Hiro followed Kate to the living room. Joey ignored him, playing with his action figures. Hiro smiled to the three-year-old. Kate made him sit on a sofa. She took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"So, can I ask? What is your inspiration of making Baymax's suit?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" Hiro was surprised at her question.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kate, Alicia's younger sister, ten years old and kind of have a brain like yours," she explained.

"Oh, I see. Well…" Hiro started to explain about all of the superheroes suits he had created.

Alicia came downstairs in a t-shirt and her usual black skirt. She looked at Hiro and Kate who were talking enthusiastically about their interests. She smiled. Her mother called for her to help out in the kitchen. She served the food on the dining table. There were sautéed mushrooms, fried meatballs and roasted chicken. Asch set the bowls, plates, glasses, fork and spoons. He can read Alicia's aura – she was nervous.

"Hey…father is going to like him. I promise you that…" he reassured her.

"Yeah, but…still, I'm scared. This is the first time I brought a guy home and above all, the leader of the Big Hero 6…" Alicia whispered and sighed.

Asch smiled and patted her head. When everything was ready, they took their seats. Hiro sat at one end of the rectangular table, directly facing Mr Koizumi. Asch sat on his right with Mrs Koizumi. Kate and Alicia was on his left. Joey was between his parents, in his toddler chair. The boy genius was even tenser. Asch gave out a smile to him and so did Kate. They said their prayers and started to eat.

Mr Koizumi swallowed his food and asked, "So, Hiro... I heard you're working as a hero for this town. How is work?"

Hiro glanced up at Alicia. "Uhhh…it's good. Nothing special or out of the ordinary has ever happened…" he replied, chuckling nervously.

Glancing up at the boy, the man said, "I see…"

They ate silently after that. Hiro turned to Alicia to talk to her, but the girl grinned nervously at him. He took that as a sign not to talk to her yet. Kate and Asch hated the silence occupying the air. Asch eyed his second sister. The girl took it as a signal to start talking.

She opened her mouth, "So, Hiro, is my sister a good waitress?"

"Huh? What?" Hiro snapped, staring at Kate. "O-Oh, y-yeah. She's very hardworking and she shows an acceptable level of hospitality to the customers. All of our customers l-love her.

"Hmmmm, I like the sound of that. Maybe I should work there too. Can I see your Megabot some time?" Kate asked.

"S-Sure, of course, you could. Come whenever you feel like it," he replied nervously.

When they were done with dinner, Mrs Koizumi and her husband went to the living room along with Hiro. Joey was on his mother's lap as they talked. Alicia served Hiro a glass of milked tea and her parents a cup of coffee each. She served three plates of a slice of caramel pudding as deserts. Then, she excused herself to help with the dishes. Asch and Kate were to help with the dishes too. Alicia couldn't focus at all.

"It's going to be fine…" Asch said and Kate nodded.

"I know…" Alicia sighed.

Meanwhile, Hiro was questioned by Alicia's parents. Mr Koizumi did all the questioning and his wife would evaluate Hiro's answer by listening to his words and observing his expression.

"How did you meet Alicia?" was the first question.

"Uhhh…on the day she first started working, I entered the house through the café's entrance and she thought I was a customer. So, she greeted me like one. That was the first time I laid my eyes on her… We started talking after that, but not intimately, just as two friends of sort…" Hiro explained.

"Why did you ask her on a date?" came the next question.

"Errr…it's not really a date. It's a hangout…with the other team members too…" the boy explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mr Koizumi nodded and asked another question, "Why Alicia? I heard that you are very popular with the girls of any age…"

"Umm…because she's sweet…uhhh…c-cute and umm…I…I…I f-feel like I…I…" Hiro drawled.

"You what?" Mrs Koizumi asked, staring into his eyes.

"I f-feel like I h-have to p-p-p-p-p-p-protect her…" the boy blurted.

Joey suddenly stood up and toddled himself to Hiro. Hiro picked the little boy up and put him on his lap. The parents watched as Joey gave Hiro one of his action figures. Hiro extended his right hand to the toddler and Joey took hold of his thumb, happily making sounds.

Coughing, the father said, "Moving on… What are you willing to give if I was to agree that you can date her?"

"Is this some kind of exchange?" Hiro asked, confused at the question.

"No. I value my daughter's heart and feelings. I don't really want love to get to her mind right now, to be honest…" the father explained.

"I understand. Education is important after all…" the boy muttered so suddenly that it surprised the couple.

"You're a prodigy. How can you understand such things?" Mrs Koizumi asked.

Hiro sighed and explained, "Well, to me, education is like ideas to invent. I need knowledge to get inspiration to invent and to construct things. I can't have talent alone… My brother taught me that."

The couple turned to look at each other, before turning back to Hiro. The boy said, "I promise I'll take good care of her, her heart, her smile…her everything."

It was 10 o'clock when they were about done. Alicia escorted Hiro to the front door. She closed the door behind her to talk to him.

"I'm sorry if they pressured you or asked you unnecessary questions," she apologized.

"N-No, not really. It was…kind of fun talking to them," Hiro replied and smiled.

Smiling too, she said, "I'm glad. The last time my brother brought a girl, the girl went home crying…"

"O-Oh…that's unlikely," the boy chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow, at the café…" the girl muttered, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah…" Hiro replied, he handed her the action figure Joey gave him, "I think you should give this back to Joey. He's a sweet brother."

Alicia took it. "R-Right. Ummm…will you be fine on your own?" she asked.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow…"

She walked him to the front gate. She waved him goodbye and he started his walk home. She locked the gate after he was out of her sight. Alicia took a deep breath before going back into the house. Once she had locked the door, she went to sit down with her parents in the living room. She waited for what they have to say about Hiro.

"Your mother and I had just discussed and we deemed Hiro…as trustworthy. He's a good kid…" Mr Koizumi said with a smile.

"R-Really?" Alicia asked.

Nodding, her mother said, "Yes. He is very kind, I can see that in his eyes. Take good care of him."

The father interrupted, "But, never abandon your studies because of love, okay?"

"Yeas, father, mother. Thank you," Alicia nodded and obeyed.

She turned to look at her brother who was standing right behind her. He smiled, happy for her.

* * *

><p>Late that night, on another part of the town, a man was seen, desperately running away from a shadow chasing after him. He hid himself in an alleyway, catching his breath. He thought he had lost the shadow, but suddenly it was right in front of him. It was too dark to see who the owner of the shadow was. However, it can clearly be seen that he was holding a sharp object.<p>

"W-What do you want?" he asked.

"Revenge…" the owner of the shadow said.

"Ahhhh!" the man screamed when his throat was sliced.

The killer disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. So, what do you think? Alicia's father is quite a picky type eh? My father is like that too, so it's kinda like a true story. hahaha...<br>So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you for reading, and following! Thanks, also, to all who have made this story their favorite.**

**Oh, right. I got no idea for the name of the park, so I took it from the game, Simcity. So it belongs to the respective owners.**

**I'll share you a few facts about Alicia's parents:**

***Her mother is a Western while her father is a Japanese.**

***Her father is the landlord for the bungalows in the neighborhood.**

***Her mother is a teacher at Kate's school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, world! I am alive! Hahaha...  
>Well, this one chapter is a wee bit out of control, but I hope you guys like it...<br>I had fun writing it...hehe**

Chapter 5

Alicia put on a pink sleeveless blouse and a black gored skirt. She grabbed a pair of black high cut sneakers – new ones. She took her sling bag and rushed downstairs. Her mother was preparing lunch with Kate giving her a hand. They spotted the excited girl, waiting anxiously for someone at the front door. They smiled.

"Going out with Hiro?" the mother asked.

Blushing, the girl nodded. "He promised to take me to the park today," the girl explained.

"Which park?" Kate was next to ask.

"Umm…a park with a small fountain and a big grassy field. It's their regular hangout place…" Alicia answered.

"Oooooo, Big Sis is going on date~" Kate teased.

Alicia's face got pinker. She pulled on her bag, acting all fluffy. Kate couldn't contain how happy she was for her sister. The doorbell rang, Alicia quickly turned to look outside. She beamed when she saw Hiro at the front gate. He smiled and waved to her. He was wearing his all-time favorite outfits. Her mother came out too and the boy bowed as a greeting. She bowed back. Alicia was busy putting on her sneakers.

"Alicia, be back before 7. Your father will be angry if you're not at the dining table as always…" Mrs Koizumi reminded her.

"Okay, mother," Alicia obliged.

Kate came out and shouted to Hiro, "Take good care of my Big Sis!"

"Kate…" her sister blushed again.

"Yes, ma'am," Hiro said, playing along.

Alicia bid them farewell and quickly ran up to Hiro. He had his hands in his pockets when she was right in front of him. He smiled and she smiled too.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

Nodding, the girl replied, "Y-Yeah."

She saw a sport-touring motorcycle beside him. Pointing at it, "Areeeee we going to ride that?" she asked.

Hiro nodded. He took out the keys. He gave Alicia the extra helmet he brought with him.

"This used to be my brother's old scooter but I kind of gave it an upgrade…" Hiro explained, starting the motorcycle.

"You and your brains," the girl muttered.

She sat down behind him. She didn't come prepared, wearing a skirt and all. Hiro told her to hang on tight. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. The boy faintly blushed. They were soon on their way. Hiro exited the neighborhood and made a twelve-o'clock turn at the roundabout. They came to a line of shop buildings and soon, a 4-jucntion. He went straight. Alicia could spot the fountain soon. She deemed that they had arrived. Hiro made a sudden stop when a car blocked his parking spot.

"Hey…what gives?" he muttered, a bit angry.

"Ummm…Hiro, this is Honey's car…" Alicia said, pointing at the driver.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey, Hiro!" four familiar voices were heard.

Hiro internally screamed, "Noooooo!"

The boy and the girl followed their four friends. Hiro glanced up at Alicia who shrugged and smiled. Then, she blushed. Honey laid a mat of sort at the spot they loved to sit down, under a shady tree. Hiro stared, hiding the fact that he was furious they were interrupting his date. Alicia was holding onto his right arm, hiding behind him. She was embarrassed that the group found out about their date. Gogo placed Baymax's luggage next to the big tree. Hiro made a disbelief expression as they also brought that with them. Wasabi took out a basket full of food. All four turned to the young pair.

"Are you joining or not?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, if you don't want to join, you can sit elsewhere," Gogo spoke up.

"But, of course, we won't bother you," Wasabi reassured.

Hiro turned to Alicia. She nodded as an answer. Sighing, he sat on the grass with his girlfriend beside him. The rest of the team members smiled. Fred handed him his favorite ham and spinach sandwich. He snatched it from Fred's hand. He gobbled it up, showing that he was still angry. The gang didn't say anything.

Wasabi handed Alicia one, too and said, "Here you go."

"T-Thank you…" the girl replied.

She sat down beside Hiro. The boy smiled at her. She munched on the sandwich slowly, staring at it as she did. Hiro took another one.

"Hiro, we're sorry for bothering you today. We don't know you were coming here," Honey explained.

Wasabi agreed. "You didn't mention where you're taking her," he added.

"You only said it was another hang out…" Gogo stated.

Swallowing his last bite, he said, "Yeah, sorry I was a bit angry. It's good actually, hanging out like this, with Alicia…though I thought we could be alone today…"

"The kid's got a point. This is the third time we bothered their date," Wasabi remarked.

Gogo corrected him, "We didn't bother them. We tend to bump into them…"

"Well, they _are_ a cute couple. How long has it been? Two weeks, right?" Honey asked the two.

"Uhh…" Hiro glanced up at Alicia. The girl blinked and replied, "Y-Yeah…more or less..."

The four smiled to them. Fred handed Alicia a bottle of orange juice and a plastic straw. Hiro opened the cap for her. His best friends watched him with teasing smirks. He turned to them with 'what-she's-my-girlfriend' look.

"I never thought he'd be an ideal boyfriend who watches over his girlfriend, like this comic I used to read…" Fred started to tell a story about an action comic book he had read which had a hint of romantic genre in it.

All of them listened. Alicia sipped her drink as she did. Hiro glanced up at her once in a while. He was glad that the girl was enjoying herself even though it was not the date they had planned. The girl took a tuna and cheese sandwich and started to munch on it. Hiro took a tuna sandwich next. He took off his hoodie as it was getting hotter. The sun was right above them.

"It's almost summer break, right?" he asked Alicia.

"Y-Yeah. We've already getting some assignments to be worked on during the break," she explained.

Honey suddenly got an idea. Turning to Fred, she said, "Fred you once mentioned about that family island of yours. Think you can take us there this coming summer break?"

"Oh yeah! We can take Alicia along! I'll tell Mom and Dad!" Fred exclaimed, already excited.

"I h-have to ask my parents first…" Alicia spoke up.

Wasabi nodded and said, "Of course, you do. They'd be worried sick if you don't."

She stood up and excused herself. She made her way to the fountain, leaving her bag with Hiro. Hiro made sure she was far from them before he turned to his teammates.

"Seriously, guys? We're taking her there?" he asked, panicking.

"If her parents say 'no', we won't. Relax, Hiro," Gogo restated.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to be on her parents' bad side, would we?" Wasabi reminded.

They all agreed. "I just…I don't want to burden her. You guys knew that I have to give her father details on where I would be taking her…" Hiro explained.

Nodding, Honey muttered, "We know. That's why we won't be doing anything that could harm her…"

All of a sudden, they heard a loud splash. All eyes turned to the fountain. They saw a pink haired girl and two blonde girls, who looked a few years older than Alicia, in front of it and Alicia was one who fell into it. Hiro ran up to them. Alicia stood up, shivering and staring at Hiro with a small smile. The boy took her out of the fountain. He gave a warning look at the three girls before walking back to his friends, Alicia wrapped in his arms.

"B-But, she fell into it by herself!" the pink haired girl called out.

Alicia sat under the tree. It was hot, but she was still shivering. Honey suggested that she should sat under the sun, but Hiro didn't like the idea. He decided to call Baymax out. He told Alicia to cry out in pain to call the robot out. She did as told. The robot inflated itself and out of the luggage. The girl was in awe at how big the robot was, and how white it is.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem?" he said, tilting his head to the right.

"Baymax, sit down. I need you to warm Alicia up," Hiro was the one who issued the order.

Baymax sat down. Alicia went to sit between his legs. The robot wrapped his arms around her and raised his temperature. Alicia stared at the robot as he did. Hiro smiled to her and she smiled back.

"What am I gonna tell her parents…" he mumbled, but Wasabi heard him clearly.

"Why don't you give her parents a call and tell them that she's staying with you for the night. Tomorrow is Sunday and she's working in the morning, right?" the dark man suggested.

"Uhhhh…why should I do that?" the teen asked.

"So that there will be time for the clothes to dry up…and you can spend more time with her," Honey explained.

Hiro turned to Alicia. "C-Can I do that?" he asked.

"I don't know what father would say…" the girl replied, taking out her mobile phone.

She dialed her father's number. Then, she handed the phone to Hiro. Hiro waited anxiously for Mr Koizumi to pick it.

When, he heard a voice from the other side, Hiro started, "H-Hello, Sir. I-It's me, Hiro."

"Ah, Hiro. Is something the matter?" came the voice from the other side.

"Uhhh…yeah. I was hoping if Alicia c-could sleep at my p-place tonight. I w-wanted to show her something…" Hiro asked.

"It better not be something that I think it is…" the man said sternly.

Hiro stood up, walking up to the fountain. "N-No, of course not anything like that. I was h-hoping to let her know more about Baymax…" the boy explained.

"Uh-huh…does this include flying?" Mr Koizumie asked, making sure.

"Uhhhhhh….m-maybe…" Hiro replied.

"Alright, but just this once. Make sure she doesn't sleep on the same bed as you," he hung up after that.

Hiro came back to them. Alicia blinked towards him while the others waited for what he has to say. The boy told them their conversation, no part was an exception. It was 5 p.m. when they decided to head back. Hiro took Baymax's luggage with him.

"Sure you're okay with riding?" he asked Alicia.

"Y-Yeah… Your hoodie is warm enough…" she replied, putting on the helmet.

Hiro started his motorbike. They said goodbye to the rest of the gang before heading straight back to Hiro's home. Once they got there, Hiro explained everything to Aunt Cass. The woman agreed to let the girl stay. She could use Tadashi's part of the room upstairs. Hiro lent his t-shirt for Alicia to wear. They were worried about her lower part of the body but luckily, the shirt went down to her thighs, just above her knees. The boy was grateful that she was small.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Ummm…can I ask?" Alicia started.

"Go ahead, ask me anything," the boy replied, sitting on his chair.

"Ummm….c-can I hug Baymax again?" she requested, blushing at her own question.

"Uhh…sure, I g-guess," Hiro replied, shaking his head once.

Alicia beamed at the robot when he was activated yet again. She hugged him as far as her arms could go. Baymax blinked at Hiro. The boy smiled and nodded, telling the robot that Alicia would not bring harm to them. He suddenly thought of something.

"Alicia come with me…" he said, taking her hand.

He signaled Baymax to follow him too. He took Alicia to his garage.

"Wait at the sofa," he said, pointing to his red sofa.

Alicia obliged, "Okay…"

She sat down. Hiro pulled Baymax with him to get changed. They came out after 30 minutes, in their superhero suits. Hiro was even wearing his helmet. The girl was confused. He urged her to follow him outside. She did. What she saw amazed her. Baymax was all ready to go for a flight, with his wings opened. Hiro took his place, turning around at Alicia. She panicked.

She blurted, "H-Hiro, I d-don't think this is a good idea. I mean, it _is _an honor to ride Baymax with you, but…"

He interrupted her, "Trust me, hop on…"

"I'm only wearing your shirt right now…if you have forgotten…" the girl muttered, blushing madly.

"Oh, r-right. I promise I won't look…" he muttered, blushing under his helmet.

He extended his right hand to her. She gave in. Hiro told her to hold onto Baymax's right wing and that he would hold her waist.

"Ummm…I'm not sure about this…" she muttered.

"Let's go Baymax, but take it slow. We have a passenger today," Hiro joked.

Baymax took off and Alicia screamed. She was quiet when they were up in the sky. Instead of holding onto Baymax, she was tightly hugging Hiro around his neck, her eyes shut. Hiro smiled at her reaction and at the same time, choked. He held her waist.

"Don't worry… Open your eyes. It's sad to miss such a beautiful scenery just because you're scared…" Hiro whispered in her left ear. "I'll hold you…"

Alicia slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was white fluffy clouds with some orange tint, an effect from the sunset. Hiro was on his knees, crossing his arms in front of his chest to make space for her. The girl heaved a sigh of relief.

"It is beautiful…" she muttered.

They landed on one of the towers of the suspension bridge. Alicia got down with Hiro while Baymax sat down. Hiro let the girl sat between him and Baymax. His arms stretched to the back, supporting him as he sat. Alicia hugged her knees close to her chest. She was blushing and Hiro didn't know why. He inched his face closer to her, observing. Alicia's eyes widened towards him.

"Is t-there s-something on my face?" she asked.

"Uhh…no, no. There's nothing on your face. I just thought you caught a flu or something…" Hiro replied, fixing his posture.

Alicia smiled. "No, I'm fine. This shirt you gave me is warm enough…a-and I have Baymax too," she replied, turning to Baymax.

The robot turned to look at her. She patted his thigh a few times before resting her head on it.

"I wish this time would last forever…" she muttered.

"Yeah…me too…" Hiro agreed, smiling, "But, we gotta get going before it gets darker. The sun has already set after all…"

Alicia sat up and watched as Hiro got up. "Ummm…w-will you take off your helmet for a moment?" she requested.

Hiro blinked confusedly at her. "Okay…" he said as he did.

The girl got up. She gazed at his face, making him blush. Baymax tilted his head as he watched Alicia standing on her toes to match Hiro's height. The girl inched her face closer to Hiro. She gave a peck on his right cheek, causing the boy to blush furiously. That was the first time she had ever kissed him, even though it was only on the cheek. Of course he had kissed her before, on the forehead, once.

"Hiro, your temperature is rising steadily…" Baymax said, "Are you catching a fever?"

Hiro snapped it off and frantically said, "N-No…I'm not… Heh…"

He fixed his hair before putting his helmet back on. Alicia was still blushing when they were ready to head back to the café. However, she didn't say a word until it was bedtime. She sat on Tadashi's bed, looking around. She spotted Hiro pulling his blanket, getting ready to lie down.

"Ummm…" she called, attracting his attention to her.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked.

She asked, "Is it really okay for me to sleep here?"

Hiro blinked once before answering, "Y-Yeah…I'll pull the divider. Baymax is still active, he'll watch over you…and I sleep like a log, so you don't have to worry."

"N-No…I mean is it okay for me to borrow Tadashi's bed?" she corrected her question.

The boy sighed. "Yeah…it's okay. I've moved on…" he muttered.

"Will you tell more about Tadashi?" she requested, interested to know about Hiro's late brother.

"Uhh…right now?" he asked.

Nodding the girl replied, "Yes, like a bed time story… Please?"

"S-Sure…" Hiro muttered, going up to her.

He sat beside her as she laid down in bed. She pulled on the blanket, making herself comfortable and all ready to listen. Hiro started his story about Tadashi.


End file.
